Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Prince Naruto of Whirlpool comes to fortify an alliance between Whirlpool and Agrabah out to the West only to be entranced by the beauty of the Princess. Between Street rats, a sorcerer, guards, a genie, and other things he has his work cut out for him. The image belongs to YSA of deviantart. Check out gallery.
1. Prince of Whirlpool!

The Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah  
0  
NarutoxJasmine  
0  
AU, obviously. I've seen Naruto as a prince in several fanfics with Whirlpool being some royal kingdom. So I decided to capitalize on that. As some people know their are a sudden cache of NarutoxCrossover pairings with only certain pairings focused on. Well I tend to more or less focus on semi-rare or pairings never done before. My most prominent being NarutoxStarfire stories. So let me all know what you guys think of this.

With slight references towards my series and my slight mentioning of my OC who I tend to give a shout out here and there this is stand alone.

0  
Story Start  
0

A young with with sky, Cerulean blue eyes and shoulder length golden blond hair was traversing up an unnecessarily long set of stairs of a palace. This youth was dressed in blue and white robes; clothes fitting of royalty, often seen on those dignified and graceful passed down from generation to generation. Though this youth was anything but your regular royal.

This place, Agrabah, was a large and plentiful town amongst the desert, one of the west regions rich with mages and magic like the east was with chakra and shinobi. Despite their name and origin these sources of power were the very foundation for anyone that fought to survive.

The royal messenger of Agrabah announced the young man's arrival as he was ushered into the ridiculously large throne room where he met the sultan. A tiny little bearded man in white with a turban nearly as big as the rest of his body was rushing out.

"Welcome!" he gushed, grabbing the young man's arm in both hands and pumping it vigorously. "Welcome to Agrabah, my friend! Come in, come in, you must be exhausted."

"Well, actually, I'm just-"

"Nonsense, I wouldn't hear of it!" The little man was pushing the blond youth through the door, and they started walking down the entrance hall. "My palace is your palace, and I insist that you let me entertain you. I am the Sultan of Agrabah, and… I say, I don't think I was told your name."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the prince of newly rebuilt nation of Whirlpool.'' Naruto suddenly sensed something and spun around, kunai in hand which he drew from a hidden pocket on his clothing.

''Things out east must be quite _barbaric _if even royalty has to be armed with such a weapon.'' The speaker was a tall, thin, snake-like man in black and red had appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind them. A smirking red parrot was perched on his shoulder, and a golden, cobra-headed staff was clutched tightly in his fingers.

"Ah, yes," said the Sultan. "This is Jafar, my Vizier and most trusted adviser."

"Charmed," he said. "I'm sure."

"…likewise," Naruto murmured, still quite suspicious._ 'An ordinary person, let alone most shinobi nowadays have a difficult time getting this close to me undetected, let alone a supposed adviser.'_

"Now, your Majesty, about why I'm here..." Naruto already had a plan mind. He would come, greet the sultan, and gently decline the marriage contract his great grand parents had set up with the previous Sultan before his birth. Hopefully he would still get an ally out of Agrabah using the Talk-no-jutsu as his pain in the ass Adviser Kuiinshi called it and set up a trade.

"Yes, yes, about that I wish you would have sent some word before hand. I've had to set things up in a bit of a rush."

''I would have assumed my adviser would have sent word prior to my travel.'' _Drunk bastard._

_''_I hope you don't mind a few more days wait then what was originally schedule.'' The Sultan looked to his left and right.

''Sure...I was hoping to get in a little sight seeing anyway.'' Naruto said with a shrug. The only place he had been too in the desert was Suna and that was only for a short amount of time.

_''_Well that gives you extra time to get to know her. Follow me...'' He said leading Naruto the inner gardens. Naruto was trying to find out how to gently decline until his eyes were set upon the vision of loveliness that was princess Jasmine.

She literally had a distinct hourglass figure with dark brown eyes and black hair that was done in the style of a low ponytail. She also wore a aqua headband with a sapphire. Her outfit consisted of an aqua long bustle pants that snuggled her curvy hips and rears and crop top that left her forearms and bare stomach shown, but couldn't help but emphasize her bust some. She also wore copper earrings, copper choker, and aqua slipper shoes.

Deciding to amend his earlier thoughts and that it would be rude not to at least get to know the princess he decided to give this engagement an honest shot.

She seemed to notice Naruto staring and turned, showing her large, brown eyes and bright red lips. Both turned hard suddenly and she stood up, stomping out of the gardens in a huff.

''Great...'' Naruto remarked dryly. ''So much for first expectations.''

''At least she didn't sick her tiger on you like she did Prince Achmed!'' Stated a smirking Jafar.

''Let me speak with her my boy.'' The Sultan said as he went off into the garden looking for his daughter.

''Oh, Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!'' He finds her, but is interrupted by Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger, who blocks him off. Rajah had a piece of the Prince's undershorts in his Sultran grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Rajah's mouth.

''Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!''

''Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah.'' Rajah comes over and allows Jasmine to pet and hug him. You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?'' She cuddles with Rajah, enjoying the moment, until she looks up at her angry father.

'' Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you...''

''...must be married to a prince.'' Jasmine finished for him as they walked over to a dove cage.

''By your next birthday.''

''The law is wrong.'' Jasmine said voicing her dismay.

''You've only got eight more days!'' the Sultan voiced with urgency.

''Father, I hate being forced into this.'' She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it. ''If I do marry, I want it to be for love.'' she said as a dreamy like look formed on her face.

''Jasmine, it's not only this law.'' She hands him the dove, and he puts it back in the cage. ''I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for.''

''Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own.'' She swirls her finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. ''I've never had any real friends.'' Rajah looks up at her and growls. ''Except you, Rajah.' Satisfied, he goes back to sleep. ''I've never even been outside the palace walls.''

''But Jasmine, you're a princess.''

''Then maybe I don't want to be a princess.'' She splashes the water.

''Oooohhh! Allah forbid should you have any daughters!'' The sultan exclaimed, visibly confounded.

Rajah looks up and thinks for a second. Jasmine goes to the dove cage and yanks open the door. The birds fly off into freedom and Jasmine watches them go.

Naruto waited patiently the whole time until the Sultan returned.

''She'll come around my boy don't you worry. I have my duties to attend to so I'll leave it you on how you want to approach my daughter.''

''Right...'' Naruto nodded as he entered the garden saying a quick prayer to Kami and Allah just to be sure.  
In his chambers the Sultan seemed to think loudly about the situation.

''I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky.'' The sultan admonished as a shadow falls over him. He looks up startled and sees Jafar. ''Ooh, oh. Ah, Jafar-my most trusted adviser. I am in desperate need of your wisdom.''

''My life is but to serve you, my lord.'' He said with a bow.

''It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. Uzumaki from whirlpool is the last shot we have before Jasmine's birthday. Word is getting around about my daughter and the offers are decreasing every day. I'm at my wit's-end.''

Iago, the red parrot on Jafar's shoulder squawks in a parrot's voice. ''Awk! Wit's-end.''

''Oh, ha ha. Have a cracker, pretty polly!'' He pulls a cracker out from his pocket. Iago looks terrified. Then the Sultan stuffs it in Iago's mouth. Iago grimaces as he tries to eat it. Jafar and the Sultan both laugh.

''Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals.'' Iago glares at him. ''Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem.''

''If anyone can help, it's you.''

''Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond.''

''Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years.'' he said massaging the valuable object protectively.

''It is necessary to find the princess a suitor.''Jafar says the word 'princess' with the accent on the second syllable, "cess." He turns his staff with a cobra head towards the Sultan. The eyes of the staff begin to glow. The room darkens, Jafar's voice slows down and deepens. The Sultan's eyes get a hypnotized look. ''Don't worry. Everything will be fine.''

''Everything...will be...fine.'' The sultan repeated in a daze.

''The diamond.'' The adviser said holding out his hand.

''Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine.'' The Sultan removed his ring and handed it to Jafar. Jafar pulled back the staff.

''You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your little toys.''

''Yes...that'll be...pretty good.'' he said still in a bit of a haze as Jafar and Iago exit. When they're out of the room, the parrot spits out the cracker.

''I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!'' Iago voiced his distaste and distress in a perfectly human accent.

Jafar pulls a rope which in turn reveals a hidden entrance to his chambers.

''Calm yourself, Iago.''

''Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!'' the little parrot said as he continued to go off.

''Soon, I will be sultan, not that addle-pated twit.''

''And then I stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!''

At the gardens night fall had came. Jasmine in disguise in a brown rob and hijab. She quickly moved to the palace wall keeping an eye out for the guards. Once she was sure that the coast was clear she began climbing it only to have a piece of her cloth tugged from behind by her tiger Rajah.''

''Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you.''She begins to climb again, and is helped up by Rajah, who begins to whine and whimper. ''Good bye!'' She said mournfully as she disappeared over the wall only to come face to face with Naruto.

''Going somewhere Princess?'' He asked startling her. ''You wouldn't happen to be trying to runaway would you?'' He asked knowing whatever happened next was going to be interesting.

0000

Chapter End  
000  
Will Aladdin appear?  
What will happen with the movie plot?  
Why does the palace of Agarbah seemingly only have four guards?  
Come check out the next chapter which just might answer this question.

This is an idea I had for a while. Other ideas include a mix with Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. Both like this story here will have it's humorous moments due to Naruto's unique personality I assure that. So let me know what you guys think. Feel free to suggest a different Disney movie or something as long a you give me a script to the movie.


	2. The Market Place! Re!

The Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah  
0  
NarutoxJasmine, AladdinxSadira  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto decided to take pity on the princess, already putting two and two together and knowing full and well what she was planning to do by running away. Buying two separate rooms at a hotel Naruto made a compromise with her. If she didn't attempt to give him the slip and spent some time with him he wouldn't turn her in to her father.

Naruto was hoping the princess would comply for at least a day before giving him the slip, but when he woke up and went to her and notice she was gone.

Early in the morning Princess Jasmine was walking about the market place. Although she felt a bit guilty of giving the Prince of Whirlpool the slip she didn't intend on being black mailed into anything. The market place was hustling and bustling with life. People small and large, thin and wide were going about there daily routines. Beyond the bits and scraps Jasmine heard about she didn't know much of outside life.

Her means were scrolls and books imparted to her by her tutors her father hired or from the section of the Agrabah royal library she had accessed too. That was what Jasmine link to the outside world was, literature. With a curious eye she took in the sight of everything.

''Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver.'' One Shop keeper said showing off a freshly made pot.

''Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!'' A second shop keeper offered also trying to make his sale of the day.

''Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady.'' With each subsequent shop keeper the taste got more expensive. Jasmine was charmed by the action, but was suddenly startled as a fish was thrust into her face.

''Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!'' Another shopkeeper said as the rather smelly fish was propped under her nose.

''I don't think so.''She backs away, but bumps into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire. ''Oh, excuse me.'' He gulps, then belches fire from his mouth.

The look on Jasmine's face was that of disgust. The Fire Eater seemed unfazed as he looks pleased and pats his stomach. She then stops at the fruit stand and sees a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. She picks one up and gives it to him.

''Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go.''The boy runs off.

''You'd better be able to pay for that!'' The rather portly shopkeeper threatened as the rather large butcher knife in his hand seemed to gleam menacingly.

''Pay?'' She asked mystified, the concept of having to buy food was lost on her at the moment.

''No one steals from my cart!'' The proprietor declared.

''Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money.''

''Thief!''

''Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan.'' She tried to bargain.

''Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?''He takes her hand and pins it down on the table, intending to  
chop it off.

''No, no please!'' She cried horrified and close to tears as there was nothing she could do stop the man from cutting off her hand.

The knife drops, but the shopkeeper hand was stopped by another hand.  
''Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. We've been looking all over for you.'' Two teenagers, a male and female with the same skin shade as the rest of the inhabitants albeit a bit rougher had shown up.

The boy looked about eighteen with a red fez on his head, with a crop of small black hair and his outfit consisted of a purple vest, no shirt, and white billowing. The girl had long waist length brown hair and looked a bit younger, about sixteen and was wearing old and worn out rag-like clothing that had shades of dark green, black and grey. The guy grasped her wrist and pulled her over.

''What are you doing?'' Jasmine asked.

''Just play along?'' The guy said.

''Alas...our dear sister doesn't have all her sand in the hour glass if you know what I mean,'' The girl answered as Jasmine looked shocked.

''Aah yes, she met him while with me!" This time it was the Prince of Whirlpool who showed up. ''Sorry sir, my helping hands apparently interpret a one hour break as a means to cause havoc,'' Naruto took out a small sack and pulled out a gold coin. ''I'm sure we can forget this ever happened,'' Naruto said giving the proprietor the coin.''Consider that a tip from the Prince of Whirlpool.''

''Why thank you kind sir,'' The proprietor said giving Naruto a bow. He turned to the others, ''You three! Scat!''

''Come along servants! We have much to do,'' Naruto said continuing his part as he led them away. ''You just couldn't help it could you Jaz?'' Before the princess had slipped away Naruto told her it would be best if he referred to her by a nick name of sorts so no one would put two and two together.

Seeing him in the market people would assume the visitor from a foreign country wanted to explore their great city. The fact that he was a Prince and he was seen with a girl referred to as Jasmine, as in Princess Jasmine attention would be brought to them.

''I can handle myself just fine!'' She said a bit miffed, not appreciating Naruto's tone.

''Oh right! Before or after these two saved your hand from being chopped off. You have our thanks by the way.''

Jasmine shot Naruto a look then turned to the two...people that helped her. ''Yes thank you for saving me.''

''No problem...it's not like I can stand around while a pretty's girl in trouble... OOF!'' The guy was elbowed by his companion. .

''I'm Sadira and this flirt here is Aladdin.''

''Well I'm Naruto, Prince of Whirlpool from the east...''

''And I'm...'' Naruto cleared his throat rather loudly. ''Jaz...'' she replied dryly as she nearly forgotten that she was supposed to be going incognito.

''Hey if you're a prince that must mean you're here to court the Princess huh?'' The curious girl Sadira asked as it seemed like something more was on the tip of her tongue, but she settled for just that question.

''That was part of the alliance agreement between our nations. A whole marriage contract and all...'' Naruto said in response as he answered the girl's question.

''Sadira here dreams about being a princess,'' Aladdin said as Sadira sighed.

''It would just be so perfect...never having to worry about your next meal. Able to have a warm bath each night and sleeping on a nice soft bed. My every whim satisfied...it would be great.'' she said as she began dreaming about a life of luxury.

''Yeah...consistent for every day in for every day of your life. Endless torturing and having to live bound to duty. Never able to have friends or live your own life,'' Jasmine listed off in response to Sadira's fantasy when she noticed all focus was on her. ''Oh so I heard from people.''

A monkey's screeching caught their attention. ''Oh right and this is Abu! Abu meet Jaz and Naruto...he's a prince!'' Sadira introduced them to the jabbering little monkey.

''You know what...I'm starved. How about I treat the four of us to a treat at a fancy restaurant!'' Before the others could reply their stomachs answered for them. You guys go find a place and meet me back here in half an hour then. I have something I have to do first,'' Naruto said, as he left to go check on how the trader market was fairing this afternoon and if today would be the best time to exchange goods he brought from Whirlpool with goods from Agrabah. Unknown to the four a plot was under going that would threaten not only Agrabah, but all of their lives.


	3. The Princess's Reveal! Re!

The Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah  
0  
NarutoxJasmine, AladdinxSadira  
0  
Story Start  
0

In a hidden lab under the palace Corridors a red parrot by the name of Iago was running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption a storm was brewing.

'With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?'' The parrot asked huffing and puffing.

''Save your breath, Iago. Faster!'' The Serpentine adviser said as he placed the Sultan's ring in the contraction. The same ring he was able to mesmerize the Sultan out of. The Sultan's aid was capable of small feats of sorcery similar to scrying and minor mind control. That was why he desperately was trying to get a particular treasure from the cave of wonders.

''Yes, o mighty evil one.'' Iago said as he began running faster. A lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl.

''Ah, sands of time-reveal to me the one who can enter the cave.'' The sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders. It falls through into a storm, but it shows Aladdin and Sadira, followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak entering a restaurant.

''Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!''

''That's him? That's the clown we've been waitin' for?'' Iago loses his footing and is sucked into the gears.

''Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?'' Iago goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down.

''Swell.''

Back at the Restaurant the others were trying to get something to eat. espite being given a pouch full of Yen the waiter warned them if the three were trying to scam the restaurant they would find themselves washing dishes until they were of old age.

''Hey, Jaz was it?'' Sadira asked, trying to start a conversation. ''How do you happen to know Prince Naruto? I mean Al and I know each other for years and were all we have because of our situation but it's quite something you know a prince.''

Jasmine nearly choked on her water when she heard the question.

''I...uum...'' Though before she could come up with something the guards entered the restaraunt.

''They've found me!'' Both Aladdin and Jasmine cried out. Then to each other they asked. ''They're after you?''

''Finish each other sentences later! Run!'' Sadira cried out as she flipped over the table to block the path of two of Agrabah's four guards. All three took off bumping past the waiters and jumping across the tables. They shot into an alleyway. One of the Guards pop up.

''Going somewhere?'' He asked, smiling as his crooked teeth became visible.

''Quick! This way!'' Aladdin exclaimed as he grabbed the wrists of the two girls and led them another way only to bump into Razoul.

''Going somewhere Street rat?'' He asked, hoisting Aladdin up by his vest.

''Al...'' Sadira began crying out only to go into a fit of coughs as she clutched her chest and fall to the ground.

''At last. Off to the dungeon for you, boy.''

''Hey, get off of me!'' Aladdin said as he fought against the grip of the burly and one of Agrabah's only four guards apparently. Because everyone know an entire city and palace can be protected by only four people.

''Let go of him.'' Jasmine ordered the guards.

Not realizing she is the princess Razoul stated. ''Look what we have here, men-a street mouse.'' He knocks her aside as the guards laugh. Standing up and pulling off the hood of her cloak Jasmine ordered.

''Unhand him, by order of the princess.'' She said pulling down her hood.

The Guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing Aladdin to bow as well.

''Princess Jasmine.''

''The princess?'' Aladdin voiced in disbelief.

''No way...'' Sadira whispered.

Even Abu peeked out from a vase one of the guards stuffed him. ''The princess?''

''What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?'' Razoul asked in disbelief, wondering how they couldn't have known the princess had escaped.

''That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!''

''Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him.'' The leader of the guards stated as they dragged Aladdin away, after bowing to the Princess.

Adorning a very pissed off look, ''Believe me, I will.'' She turned to Sadira, a look of guilt on her face.''I'm sorry...''

''Why? It's not your fault my boyfriend is being hauled away right? I still can't believe you're the Princess. That's make sense now that I think about it.''

''I have to go. I'll speak to Jafar and see what I can do.''

''Wait...I want to come. Even if it's just waiting outside the palace.'' Back at the Palace Jafar emerges from his secret slides the door shut carefully, but the princess comes storming in before he is finished. He slams it shut, pinning Iago inside the door frame.

''Jafar!'' Jasmined called out to him, fury in her voice.

''Oh, uh, princess.'' He reacted, startled at the Princess's sudden arrival.

''Awk! Jafar, I'm stuck!'' Iago squawked.

''How may I be of service to you?'' He spreads out his cape, hiding the door while bowing.

''The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders.''

''Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal.''

''What was the crime?''

''I can't breathe, Jafar!'' Iago squawked out again.

''Why, kidnapping the princess, of course.''

''If you could just...'' Jafar kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut... _''...wow, that hurt!''_

''He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!''

Walking away as if shocked. ''Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known.'' he said feigning remorse.

''What do you mean?'' Jasmine demanded.

''Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out.''

''What sentence?'' she pressed for more information

With a sinister tone he answered her. ''Death.'' Jasmine gasped in horror by his answer. ''By beheading.''

''No!'' She collapsed to the floor.

''I am exceedingly sorry, princess.''

''How could you?'' She cried as she ran out of the room. Iago finally makes it out through the door. He flies up and lands on Jafar's shoulder, coughing.

''So, how did it go?''

''I think she took it rather well.''

At the Palace Gates Sadira patiently and hopefully waited. While Jasmine was not allowed outside the palace for her safety she was able to travel the gardens and even the gates on occassion.

'Princess Jasmine? Is he okay? Where's Aladdin.''

A hand came to Jasmine's to her chest as she tried to find her voice.  
''No...'' Sadira took a step back.

''Sadira...I'm sorry...''

''W-Why? Aladdin never hurt anyone. Sure he steal but how else are people like us are supposed to eat? It's not like were born lucky like you royalty.''

''Sadira I...''

''Leave me alone,'' The Street mouse cried out as she ran away at a frantic pace.

It was then something hit Jasmine. Guilt!  
Jasmine soon found herself in her room crying. If only she hadden run away then maybe Aladdin would still be alive and Sadira wouldn't be alone. Rajah comes over to comfort her. She pets him.

''It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know his name and now Sadira is out there and she has no one.''

At that time Naruto had left the restaurant and was making his way to the palace. Word that Agabrah's guards had took off with a boy matching Aladdin's description only meant one thing...trouble! To his surprise the last person he expected crashed into him.

''Sadira?''

The girl looked up at him, with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. ''What happened?'' He asked as she tried to calm down the girl. Naruto sat back patiently as Sadira explained everything. The guards, Jasmine's big reveal and Aladdin's demise.

''I'm sorry...'' He said as he patted her hand. ''We can give him a proper burial.''

''H-How?'' She asked, sniffling.

''I'll wait to night fall and sneak into where his body is located and we can bury him.''

''P-Promise?''

''Yeah I promise.''

Down in the dunegon the pale light of the moon shined in through one of his barred windows. Rat's scurried through the sandy floor.'' She was the princess. I don't believe it.'' He stated to himself. ''Sadira's probably work sick about me too. ''

''Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Hello!'' A voice called from the distance.

Abu appeared at the window at the top of the dungeon.''Abu! Down here! Hey, c'mon-help me outta these.''

Abu stops, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He jumps up on Aladdin's shoulders and pulls a small set of tools out of his pocket, then frees Aladdin.'' Ta da!''

Rubbing his wrists. ''It doesn't really matter now. Razoul's been gunning for me for years. I'm never going to get out of here. I'm never going to see Sadira again. Look where I am now? I'm a-I'm a fool!''

''You're only a fool if you give up, boy.'' An age voiced said as an elderly, shaking figure emerged from the shadows.

''Who are you?''

''A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more.'' he hinted at.

Aladdin's curosity struck he turned to the old man. ''I'm listening.''

''There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even a princess, I'd wager.''

''I have someone already...could this treasure be enough to where I can hire the greatest healers in the land?'' He suddenly asked, thinking of Sadira's 'condition.'

''Why yeees.'' the man responded with a snake like hiss.

The Old man turns his back, and Iago sticks his head out of Jafar's "old man" disguise.

''Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!''

''So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?'' Aladdin asked suspiciously.

''I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it.''

''Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?''

The Old man walks to a wall and pushes open a hidden exit.

''Mmm, mmm, mmm., Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal?''

Aladdin looks at Abu, who shrugs his shoulders.

''Oh, hmm.''

Some time later Naruto appeared in the dungeon. His search for Aladdin's body proved futile. He couldn't smell the boy's scent post-mordum anywhere. He thought he could find a clue in the dungeon, but to his surprise the scent he got wasn't that of a dead person, but one very much alive and another one as well.  
''He's alive...'' He said to himself as he retreated to the outside.

''Where is it...oh Allah! Don't tell me they burned it!" Sadira said as she looked like she was about to break down.

''He's alive!'' Nartuo declared as Sadira showed him a look of disbelief.

''W-What...Jasmine said...''

''Somebody must of told her he was dead.''

''S-So Al's alive! He's really alive!'' A hopeful look crossed over the Street Mouse's face.

''Yeah...but no telling where he is though. I guess we'll need a little magic,'' He said holding up his hand and bringing attention to a ring on his finger. ''Shahara...I'm in need of your assistance.

A sort of mist sprung from the ring as an ethereal human like ring appeared from the ring.  
''What is it that you require Master?''

''We've gone over this a hundred times. I wish you wouldn't call me that.''

Shadira looked at the figure in awe. She was floating in the air as clear as day with tan skin lighter then hers and unusual rose pink hair done in an unusual looking style.

''Shadira meet Shahra the Ring Journey. She's going to help us find Aladdin.''

00  
Chapter end.  
00  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. I swear time flies to fast when writing. Anyway I thought it would be interesting to include a Ring Genie from the original interpretations and this seemed like a fun idea. Anyway review and let me know what you think. The more reviews all my stories get the more powerful I become so to speak. By power I mean motivation. And no crappy one-liners like update soon or this is good.


	4. The Cave of Wonders! Re!

The Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah  
0  
NarutoxJasmine, AladdinxSadira  
0  
Story Start  
0

The Cave of Wonders, the massive lion-headed creature compose of sand awoken in the dead of the night as it was beckoned.**'' Who disturbs my slumber?''** It's deep rumbling voiced echoed throughout the night.

''It is I, Aladdin.'' the street rat answered him trying to supress his amazement and his fear.

**''Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp.''  
**

The cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Aladdin.**''Remember boy, first fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward.''**

'' C'mon, Abu.'' Aladdin called to the monkey hiding under the shoulder of his vest.

Aladdin begins to descend the staircase. He reaches the bottom and enters a golden chamber filled with treasure.

''Would ya look at that!'' Gesturing to the massive pile of treasure. The majority of the bulk was made of gold coins, but there was also priceless gems, large beautiful sapphires, numerous gem encrested vases, and other treasures.

''Uh oh!''

''Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan!''Abu peeks out, sees the treasure, then bolts for it.'' Abu!''

Abu stops in mid run, hovering over a rug on the floor.'' Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp.''They begin to make their way through the room when the Carpet rises off the floor and begins following them. Abu gets the feeling they're being followed.

''Huh?''

He turns, and the Carpet lies flat on the floor. He continues, and the Carpet begins to follow again. Again, Abu turns back, but the carpet is rolled up and leaning against a pile of treasure. Abu runs to Aladdin and tugs his pant leg.

''Aladdin! Aladdin!''

''Abu, will ya knock it off?''

Again the Carpet follows, but this time, when Abu turns, the carpet jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Abu's tail. When Abu jumps around, Carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Abu lands in a karate stance.

Carpet reaches down and plucks Abu's hat off, then puts it on himself. Abu sits thinking for a second, until Carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Abu and Carpet both jump scared, and run away. Abu tackles Aladdin and turns his head to look at the Carpet.

''Abu, what are you-crazy?''

The Carpet peeks out from behind a pile of treasure.'' A magic Carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you.''

The Carpet slowly comes out, shyly, then picks up Abu's hat and dusts it off. It flies over to Aladdin and hands the hat to Abu next to him. Abu screeches, and jumps onto Aladdin's shoulder. Take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite.''

The Carpet again picks up Abu's hat and hands it to him. Abu shakes his fist and screeches at it. Carpet begins to sadly walked away with it's top portion hung down in a dejected look.

''Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us. '' Carpet looks back, excited. It then flies over and wraps around the pair. '' Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp. '' Carpet motions for them to follow it.'' I think he knows where it is.''

They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Aladdin begins to cross the bridge.

''Wait here!'' Aladdin cautioned the monkey.

''Oh. Huh?''

Abu sees a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws hold a giant ruby. Abu is hypnotically drawn to it. Aladdin climbs the stairs quickly. Carpet sees Abu and grabs his tail trying in vain to hold him back. Aladdin finally reaches the MAGIC LAMP.

''This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to...'' He looks down and sees Abu break free of Carpet's hold and lunge toward the jewel. '' Abu- NO!''Abu grabs the jewel and as a result the Cave of Wonders began rumbling.

**''Infidels!'' **The voice of cave echoed throughout the room.

''Uh oh!'' Abu mumbled.

''You have touched the forbidden treasure.'' Abu places the jewel back into the paw, but the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. **''NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN...SEE THE LIGHT...OF...DAY!''**

Aladdin races down the steps which flattens into a ramp causing him to ski down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava. He was falling toward it, when all of a sudden Carpet appears and catches him. Abu is standing on one of the rocks of thebridge. He looks left and right and sees rocks exploding into lava. Then Carpet races over and Aladdin grabs him, just as the last rock is exploding.

''Whoa! Carpet, let's move!''

Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Abu grabs Aladdin's head and covers his eyes.

''Abu, this is no time to panic!'' He pulls Abu off his head and sees they are flying into a wall. '' Start panicking.''

Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally, they emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Carpet and company are almost to the top when a boulder drops on Carpet, sending it to the floor. Aladdin grabs onto the rock wall and holds on. He sees the Old man at the top, within reach.

''Help me out!''

''Throw me the lamp!'' The old man said showing he could care less about the life of the youth.

''I can't hold on. Give me your hand.''

''First give me the lamp!''

Aladdin reaches in and pulls out the Magic lamp. He hands it up, and the Old man raises it above his head.

''Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!''

Aladdin has climbed out with the assistance of Abu. But the Old man kicks aside Abu and grabs Aladdin's wrist.

''What are you doing?''

''Giving you your reward.'' The old man's voice changed into a younger man's as it was obvious that he was intent on ending the life of the youth.'' Your eternal reward.''

He pulls out a crooked dagger and is about to stab Aladdin, when Abu bites him on the wrist. He screams and lets go of Aladdin, who falls into the cave.

The Old man throws Abu into the cave as well. Carpet sees this, but is pinned under a boulder and struggles to break free for a few moment before finally escaping his prison and races up and catches Aladdin, but who had already hit the wall several times, and was unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. Jafar pulls off his disguise.

''Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I..'' He can't find it in his pocket,''... where is it? No. NO!''

Down in the Cave of Wonders Aladdin lies unconscious on the Carpet where Abu tries to wake him.'' Oh, oh. Aladdin? Wake up. Aladdin.''

Carpet rises up, lifting Aladdin up who slowly awakes. .

'' Oh, my head.'' He looks at the entrance sealed in.'' We're trapped. '' Angry, shaking his fists at the entrance.''That two faced son-of-a-jackal!'' He calmed down after a moment and spoke,'' Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.''

''Aha!''

Abu pulls out the Magic Lamp.

''Why, you hairy little thief! Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of jnk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out.

He rubs the Lamp causing smoke to come out of the hole along with the Lamp shaking and glowing as Aladdin holds onto the Lamp to which a blue ethreal being pops out.

Meanwhile above the surface Naruto and Sadira arrived in the middle of the desert. ''Sahara are you sure this is the place?'' Naruto asked skeptically as he looked around. ''I see...sand...some more sand...and oh yeah, Sand!''

Sahara did a nod. ''Master I Assure you this is the place.''

''Huh...I wonder...'' He said as he turned to his other companion who was coughing heavily. ''Hey you okay?'

''Yeah...I'm sorry...just a little chilly that's all.''

''Then we better hurry it up. Sahara can you try teleporting us to Aladdin's exact location?'' Naruto asked as the Genie nodded and said she could try.

''So what'll it be, master?'' The Genie of the Lamp asked after one long and epic singing introduction.

''You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?

''Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos.'' He explained in a William F. Buckley cameo.

''Like?

''Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody.'' He slices his head off with his finger. ''So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. '' His head then turned into a big pair of lips which kiss Aladdin. '' You little punim, there.''

Lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie.'' Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture,'' He grabs Aladdin and shakes him, ''I don't like doing it!'' He poofs back to normal. ''Other than that, you got it!''

A puff or purple magix filled the room as both Naruto and Sadira could be heard coughing heavily .''Damn, Sahara I'm beginning to think Genie's are the real cause for second hand smoke illness.'' He tumbled forward.

As Sadir emerged from the smoke she caught sight of Aladdin. ''Al!"' She cried out joyfully as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. ''Thank Allah your safe!''

''Sadira...ho...how'd you get here?''

''Naruto used his Genie.''

Speaking of which.

''While hello there beautiful, my name is Genie, Genie of the Lamp and your name my pretty madmoieselee?'' Genie asked kissing the Ring Genie's hand.

''Why it's Sahara. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Sahara saif with a giggle.

''The Pleasure's all mine.''

''Yes, yes, that's all well and good but can we get out of here now?'' Naruto asked with a smirk. ''Cause you have plenty of time to flirt when were out.''

''R-Right,'' The ring genie said with a blush. After a moment nothing happened. ''Oh right...my powers are useless in the domain of a lamp Genie just like my magic can not undo theres...sorry master.'' Sahara said sheepishly.

''Al...would your Genie like to help us out?''

''So what do you say Genie?''

''Well Al just use one of those three wishes I told you about and we can be well on our way.''

''I have to use one of my wishes? For something so simple?'' He paused for a moment as a smile worth of a plotter formed on his faces. ''I mean you have limitations on your wishes are you sure you can even do this? Some all powerful genie, can't even bring people back fromthe dead. I think we'll have more luck didn't our selves out of here...''

A big blue foot stomps down in front of him interrupting them.

''Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?'' Getting madder and madder he yelled.' ' I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!'' They all get on Carpet. Genie takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. ''In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here,here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the Carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!''

The Carpet and passengers fly out of the sand in the desert and off into the distance.

Meanwhile it was the next day and Jafar was called into the Sultan's chamber.

''Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded.'' After all his advisor acting without his knowledge was overstepping his duty.

''I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again.'' Jafar said with a bow.

''Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?''

''My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess.'' He takes her hand to kiss it, but she yanks it away.

'' At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you.'' Snapped spitefully at the man.

'' That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business...which reminds me...where is the prince? I could have sworn he said he was supposed to meet this morning to negotiate some treaties.''

''If only I had gotten that lamp!'' Jafar growled as Jasmine and the Sultan left the ruin.

_''I will have the power to get rid of you!_ '' Iago mocked in Jasmine's voice. ''D'oh! To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives...''

''No, Iago. Only until she gets married. Then she'll have us banished-or beheaded!''

''Eeewww!'' They both shuttered and massaged their throats. It was then inspiration struck Iago.

''Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Jafar? What if you were the chump husband?''

''What?'' Jafar replied in insult to Iago's statement.

''Okay, you marry the princess,all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!''

''Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!''

''Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!'' Dive bombs into the floor, ''Kersplat!''

''Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works!'' Both of them shared a laugh they was short lived. ''But that poses a problem. I've been doing a little digging into the Prince's background. It seems he is one of those savage ninja. That could pose a problem.''

''Well why not hire a savage to take care of a savage?''

''Aah yes, that could so easily take care of our little problem.''

After an undisclosed amount of time the group finally arrived at an Oasis. Genie still as an stewardess began to speak. '' Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop.'' The others begin getting off the rug.

''Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!'' He then shifted back to normal. '' Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?''

''Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-'' Aladdin began as he imagined the possibilities only for Genie to interrupt him.

''Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!'' Genie said magnfying his hand several time putting emphasis on the two fingers he held up.

''Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own.''

Genie paused for a momen then looked to Sahara who shrugged. ''Young Aladdin didn't wish for it I'm afraid so...'' The rest of her sentence trailed.

Genie thought about it for a second, then his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep.

''Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies.''

''Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. '' He paused to think about it then asked. ''What would you wish for?''

Genie is hanging like a hammock between two trees.

''Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it.''

''What? No, tell me.''

''Freedom.'' he said simply as if it explained everything.

''You're a prisoner?''

''It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig.'' He grows gigantic as his voice echoed. ''Phenomenal cosmic powers!'' Then he shrunk, cramped in the magic lamp. '' Itty bitty living space.''

''Genie, that's terrible.''

Coming out of the lamp he began to speak,'' But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus.''

''Why not?''

''The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened.''

''I'll do it. I'll set you free.''

Genie Head turns into Pinocchio's with a long nose,'' Uh huh, right. Whoop!''

''No, really, I promise.'' He pushes the nose back in and Genie's head returns to normal.''After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free.'' He holds out his hand.

''Well, here's hopin'.'' He said shaking Aladdin's hand. '' O.K. Let's make some magic!'' Turns into a magician. '' So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?''

Aladdin paused for a moment to think about it. What did he wanted? His thoughts were then interrupted by Sadira's pained coughs. For years now she had a terrible cough and was generally weak since she was young.

''Genie...for my first wish...I want you to heal...no completely cure Sadira of any and all illness and malnutrition...''

0

Chapter End

0

The longest chapter yet I'm sure...I didn't answer why Agrabah only had four guards, but I did pave wave for some more crossover elements. In case anyone is wondering I will be doing the other two movies, including the animated series episodes.

Anyway I already have a second wish for Genie in mind and trust me the wish I have planned I bet not a single one of you will be able to guess.


	5. Returning to the Palace! Re!

The Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah  
0  
NarutoxJasmine, AladdinxSadira  
0  
Story Start  
0

It only took them a few hours for the group to have arrived back at the palace. Aboard carpet the three humans were on floated into the throne.

''Your majesty I hope you can forgive me for taking off.'' Naruto said hopping off the carpet.

''There you are my boy. We've been looking all over for you!'' The sultan said as his eyes fell upon the carpet and his inhabitants. ''My word...what is this?''

''These are my uum...associates. The captain of my guard Aladdin and the head of my scouts Sadira.'' he said introducing the two now fancy dressed street rats. They were wearing robes similar to palace guards, but more customized with fancy layer and colors consisted of blue and silver. ''I hope you don't mind. My adviser insist that I don't travel alone.''

''Aah a wise decision. The desert is ripe with bandits and unsavory characters. I'll have the maid fix up some spare guest rooms.'' He said as his focused was then brought to the flying device as Aladdin helped Sadira off. '' ...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device.'' He tugs at the tassels, and they tug his mustache. ''I don't suppose I might...'' he asked Naruto who glanced to Aladdin.

''You don't mind do you Aladdin.''

''Of course not. Your majesty, allow me.'' He said helping the Sultan up onto the carpet, and he plops down. Jafar pins the carpet down on the floor with the staff.

''Sire, I must advise against this...'' Jafar finally spoke up. The more favor the prince of Whirlpool curried the harder it would be for him to pull off his plan.

''...Oh button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun.'' He kicks away the staff and as a result Carpet and the Sultan fly away. Iago, who was standing on the head of the staff, falls down, repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. Sultan and Carpet fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Abu, scaring him.

''Can you believe it...we're in the palace? Were finally in the palace?'' Sadira whispered, full of restrained excitement.

''I know...I told you Sadira that one day we wouldn't be street rats forever. Once we find out what to do with our second wish we could go about living the rest of our lives in luxury.''

''I didn't recall you bringing anyone when you arrived. Care to explain where they been?''

''Not really,'' Naruto answered Jafar's question with an uncaring shrug. ''I mean I'm sure I would bore you with a long and boring story of how journey here.'' Naruto said with a smirk, but Jafar was not smiling.

''Try me.'' Iago lands on the staff.

'' Look out, Polly!'' Sultan shouted as they all duck in time as the Carpet whizzes centimeters over their heads. Carpet returns and the Sultan chases Iago around the room.

'' Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug!'' Iago screeched as the Carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and he was momentarily stunned and dizzied. The Sultan then begins his final approach.

''Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this! '' The sultan said as they finally came to a swift landing.

'' Spectacular, your highness.''' he said in a rather dead panned tone.

'' Oh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it.'' Carpet walks over to Abu dizzily over to him and promptly collapsed onto the little monkey who screeched and chatter under the rug. ''Aah yes this fellow would make a fine son-in-law don't you think?'' The sultan whispered to Jafar. ''And considering Jasmine hasn't run him off yet I think we hit the jackpot.

''Sire I don't trust him. He's from the eastern nation and you hear how those people are. Always fighting each other and tarting wars.''

''Nonsense and I won't here none of that drabble from you Jafar. And the one thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character.''

'' Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!'' Iago grumbled to himself who snarked.

''Where is Jasmine by the way?'' Naruto asked as he looked around until the Sultan cleared his voice.

''I'm afraid my daughter isn't in high spirits because of someone jumping the gun.'' The sultan said sending an annoyed glance in Jafar's direction.''She hasn't left her room all day. Maybe you can do something to cheer her up my boy. In fact I'm sure you can...now hurry on along now.'' The sultan said pushing Naruto in the direction of Jasmine's room.

''But what about...''

''I'll make sure your followers are well taken care of.'' He said as Naruto relented as he was lead to Jasmine's room.

''Jasmine...hey Jasmine are you...'' He was cut off as Rajah jumped out from behind one of the curtains and growled menacingly.

''Whoa...down boy! I don't mean any harm.'' He tried to reassure the tiger as it walked around Naruto as if he was sizing him up.

''Rajah...it's okay,'' Jasmine's voiced echoed as the Tiger stood down. Jasmine entered the room from her balcony. ''Prince Naruto...I...I thought you left.'' she said not meeting his eyes.

''Of course not...my business isn't done and I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye.'' he said massaging his arm. ''I heard you were upset. What happened?''

''It's horrible!'' she cried out as she sat on her head and looked away. ''Jafar...he...he took the boy from the market and he had him executed and it's all my fault.''

''Al?'' Naruto asked with raised eyebrow. ''He's not dead. He's alive and out there right now with Sadira.'' He gestured to behind him as Jasmine's head snapped up.

''A-Are you serious?''

''Yeah...he's in dungeon. I mean he might have been scheduled to executed and one of the guards said it happened to cover their asses, but he's definitely alive.'' he insured her as Jasmine let out a breath of relief.

''Thank Allah.'' she said placing a hand on her chest.

''So I'm hoping you and me could talk. Get to know eachother?''

''Really? And why is that?'' she asked, wondering if the prince was going to show his true colors like all the others.

''Well by your reaction you care for people so you're kind and pretty feisty from what I hear...and quite beautiful if I may say.'' he said as Jasmine stood up and her eyes softened.

'' Hmm. I'm rich too, you know.''

''Hhm I suppose. I'm kind of rich too so...'' he said with a shrug. He lived most of his life without money and while being rich was pretty freaking sweet now it wasn't like it brought ultimate happiness.

Jasmine was slightly stunned as most became all glossy eyed over the mention of riches.

''The daughter of a sultan.''

''Hhm that's nice. I mean you probably know a lot of things about proper etiquette and ruling so you would be a great ruler to your people.''

'' A fine prize for any prince to marry.'' Jasmine tried again as she wouldn't let herself be swayed by words.

''You really see yourself as a prize?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow and scratched his head. ''That's kind of wierd, but I guess I should respect that if it's a cultural thing and all. I'm sort of clueless with that sort of thing really.''

''Okay what's your game?'' she asked with an annoyed huff as she rested her hands on her hips. She thought that the blond before her was toying with her with his clueless act.

''What are you talking about?''

''Don't think I haven't met your kind before? Princes, every stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock who cares about my money and my looks instead of my mind; not even caring about who I am as a person. So you can go jump off a balcony.'' she said as she turned and walked away.

''Ok fine...'' he said as Jasmine quickly spun.

'' What!

''Well you should choose instead of being forced to marry me because I'm a prince who hasn't up and left. See you then.'' he said as he back flipped over the edge.

''No!'' Jasmine cried out and went to it as Naruto poked his head over the edge.

''Need something?'' He asked as a look of an amazement formed on her face.

''How are you doing that?'' She looks over the edge and sees the Carpet.

''Magic carpet.'' _Who I did not know who was there. Holy shit am I lucky! Huh...I guess the others must have gone out on that double date they managed when we were on our way here._

''It's lovely. '' Carpet takes Jasmine's hand with a tassel.

''Yeah he is an interesting little guy. So did you mean what you said? Am I just another swaggeirng peacock?'' he asked as his face dropped slightly. ''I thought I was more of a fox you know.'' he said with a pout.

''I...I'm sorry.'' Jasmine apologized sincerely. ''I'm just so used to one note jerks and two-faced scammers who seemed to be only interested in my family's wealth. I...I guess I found myself becoming jaded over time and I shouldn't have taken that out on you.''

''Hhm...I guess I can understand that. You've been stuck in this palace all your life so you never got the chance to find yourself. So come with me? Come see the world with me?'' He asked extending a hand.

'' Is it safe?''

''Yeah...don't you want to go out and have a bit of fun?''

A sly grin formed on Jasmine's face. ''Yes...I'll join you.'' she said as Naruto pulled her up on to the carpet. Carpet faltered slightly causing Jasmine to trip and fall into Naruto's arms. ''Hang on tight okay?'' He said as Carpet dropped slightly then slowly took off into the night sky.


	6. Romantic Carpet Ride!

The Prince of Whirlpool and Princess of Agrabah  
0  
NarutoxJasmine, AladdinxSadira  
0  
Story Start  
0

Jasmine's olive skin was bathed beautifully in the moonlight. The feel of the night air made her chill to which she hugged herself only for Naruto to take off his jacket and place it on her. So far this night went from one of dread and loss to a breath taking experience as they flew over the city. Naruto's close contact made her shiver and divided her focus from the sights below and the man next to her. Jasmine had never known the intimate touch of a man nor had she never seen a man's erect cock. Until the evening of her fifteen birthday her father never allowed men in the palace unless it dealt with business or such things.

Losing her mother, the Sultana, had a profound effect on the Sultan as he became vastly overprotective of his little girl; weary about the evils of the outer world. Jasmine let out a gasp as they flew over the palace wall and higher into the sky.

''It's a beautiful sight isn't?'' Naruto asked as they flew to above some of the clouds. ''There are so many worlds out here princess. A whole new world.'' he said scooping up a cloud substance and using chakra to solidify it. He molded it into a gem and handed it to Jasmine who looked at it in wonder only for it to soon to be pulled apart by the winds to which the blond chuckled and Jasmine pouted.

The sensations of soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling through the air almost threatened to spill Jasmine's hair from her wrap. Soon they joined a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Carpet does somersaults and flips, at times putting Naruto and Jasmine in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

They then zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose. They then fly alongside wild horses running. Jasmine pets one of them. On their next stop they fly through Greece, where Naruto grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Jasmine.

After Jasmine finished the apple Naruto stood up and extending his hand. ''Care to dance?'' he asked the uncertain princess.

''I-Is it safe?'' This whole night had been thrilling so far, but the though that only a thin carpet stood between her and sudden death unnerved Jasmine quite a bit.

''You can trust me you know.'' he said as Jasmine hesitated for a few more moments before reaching out and taking Naruto's hand. She was pulled up as he wrapped her hand around her torso and they began dancing to a beat he was humming. ''I see the princess is light on her feet?''

''It was something my mother thought me before she passed away.'' she said as Naruto adorned a forlorn look.

''I'm sorry...''

''It's okay.'' she said as she rested her head against Naruto's shoulder. Fireworks began going off in the background halfway through their dance causing her to look up. ''They're beautiful...I've never seen them this up close before.''

''Yeah...me neither.'' he said as canvases of red, blue, violet, and yellow erupted forming shapes and painting the dark blue-violet night sky. Eventually the dance ended and the two took to watching the night sky. Even with all the wonderful sights in the background Naruto's gaze was focused on Jasmine's form. It was amusing seeing her face filled with wonder as she looked around everywhere.

''You know...I couldn't imagine being royalty all my life. I lived so much of my life as a commoner I couldn't imagine not being able to have any freedom. I couldn't deal with being...''

"Trapped?" Jasmine finished for him. "Why do you think I was also in the marketplace? I just couldn't deal with being in the palace all my life. Just being a pretty jewel hanging off some man's arm."

''If it means anything I don't think I can sit around and just rule either. I'm an adventurer you know and if I were to have a significant other I wouldn't mind if she tag along.'' Naruto smiled at the princess and she leaned forward and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Her breasts gently grazing his muscular bicep, reveling in his warmth.

His smell had an airy sort of smell to it along with something else she couldn't quite describe. It was a mixture of fruit and something else that reminded her of Rajah. Carpet had to dip to avoid a flock of birds causing them both to fall back, Jasmine's form on top of Naruto. She suddenly arched her back when she felt Naruto's land rest on her firm backside.

Both of them began blushing furiously as Naruto pushed himself from under her. ''Forgive me Princess, I didn't mean to get so familiar with you. It's just that you have such a lovely form.''

''Didn't you better not make a habit of it then,'' despite how threatening she tried to sound the flustered look on the princess's face made it funny. ''That is unless you plan on marrying me.''

''So the princess no longer objects to my presence?'' he asked as Jasmine mused over it.

''Well I am a princess and I have a duty to my kingdom,'' she answered him coyly, her hand seductively tracing the curve of her waist from breast to hip. "And it does get quite lonely some nights.'' Jasmine continued teasing the now flustering blond before bursting out into a set of giggles.

''So cruel princess.'' he said with a bout as Jasmine ran her fingers through her hair.

''I hope you don't take any offense to my teasing. I find your shyness cute.''

By the time they finally got back to the palace the sun would be rising in the hour. Carpet forms a set of steps and Jasmine descends them. Naruto then descends just below the balcony. ''Good night, my handsome prince.''

'' Sleep well, princess.'' They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Carpet bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. She walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally she enters her room through the curtain.

''I..love my life.'' Naruto said as he fell back onto carpet. ''Thank you carpet. You kicked all kinds of ass my friend.'' he said as Carpet made motions with his head, or was it tail? Anyway Naruto sure it was some kind of modest reaction. ''I'll take it from here.'' Naruto said as hopped off Carpet and landed on the ground. Naruto waved carpet off as his senses were going off. He looked around, trying to here or smell something; though he couldn't find the source of this feeling.

Could this be the work of one of the sorcerers he was warned about? Suddenly several somethings struck him, their fangs piercing his neck and arms. He could feel his body go numb as he started to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was the sound of the Sultan's aid. ''Take him far away from here. Make sure he's never found.'' And then Darkness claimed him.


End file.
